Pretentious Lipha One Shots
by ThePretentiousOne
Summary: Written here is the testament of pretentious Lipha fan fictions... But seriously, this is a collection of Link X Mipha one shots, which you will hopefully enjoy.
1. Scarlet Drops in a Forgotten Puddle

Link was cold, as he lied, alone, in his bed. This was not too strange, as his home in Hatano had been, recently, losing its luster. Link use to get Bolson's company to fix it, with the ever shrinking purse of rupees he accumulated from the spoils of endless ore deposits. But, as with many others he knew, Bolson grew weary and understood his purpose was at its end.

Bolson retired not only himself but his company as well and went off to find a place to rest. Unfortunately, Bolson had served his purpose and, he soon found, there was no room in Hatano for a homosexual retiree. Those, whose houses he had built, some finished just two years before, spewed their hate like a thunderstorm and his sexuality was a conductor.

But years in the construction business had hardened Bolson and, as such, he refused to leave his home. He called in every favor and friend he had to protect him. But, they couldn't even convince the mayor to not demolish his house. Link always remembered the expression on Bolson's face when he heard the news. It was a sickly mixture of pain, surprise, and anger that faded into each other leaving nothing but fatigue and anguish.

Link had immediately offered for Bolson to stay at his place, possibly even at the fire like in the old days. He had told him, no matter what happened, he would be his friend. He lauded his contributions to the town and his beautiful designs. He told Bolson how much he meant to everyone, especially him.

Bolson was broken, though. When he turned to look at Link, his eyes passed through him. He turned his head when someone talked but it was obvious he was not listening. He just kept starring into an abyss, which no one else could see.

When he stopped reacting to the sound of Link talking to him, Link at first assumed he was still listening. He kept trying to reassure him that he would be alright. Though, Link soon became worried. Bolson had been staring into the abyss for minutes, motionless. Link was hysterical. He hated that feeling, the feeling of knowing happiness will forever be out of reach. In fact, he hated that Bolson and he had to feel this pain. He never wanted anyone to feel this type of pain.

Panicked, Link grabbed Bolson's arm. Bolson's senses returned as he blinked for the first time in a minute.

Link asked, "Are you okay? I mean, will you be okay? I mean…"

Bolson responded, with the type of calm that comes from defeat rather than pride, "I have served my purpose to the best of my ability and succeeded in all I wanted to do… Mmm, but that does not mean I am happy." Bolson then turned towards the village entrance and walked.

Link watched him, through itchy red eyes, until he could not see him any longer.

Suddenly, Link felt the cold make his feet feel hollow, which finally placed him back in the material world. Soon, the senses of his entire body returned to him. He first noticed hot streaks that had fallen down his cheeks and created sporadic lazy waterfalls on his chin. He quickly wiped them away. In a few rubs, he removed the tactile memory of Bolson and, within a few moments, the visual memory would disappear as well.

Link hated to think about Bolson because it always reminded him of Mipha. But, Link quickly thought of something else because Mipha, as a Zora, never failed to get the lazy waterfalls back to work.

When Link had finally removed the thought of Mipha from his mind, he faced a daunting decision: keep lying on the bed like a lazy cat or get socks and then lie on the bed like a lazy cat. Even though Link knew it was pathetic to laugh at ones own jokes, he still laughed at the thought of being a lazy cat. In fact, Link had become infatuated with laughing recently and would never pass up an opportunity to.

Link was just about to decide, when he heard his door softly creek open. Just a few months prior, he would have been immediately in his armor, ready to face the foe who had, no doubt, come for a fight. But now, he had lost the resolve… and he knew it was Paya.

"M-m-master Link are you, um, decent or clothed or…" Paya sweetly yet fearfully said.

"Yes, Paya. I'm fine, thank you for your help." Link said as he finally regained the strength to end his time as a lazy cat. He quickly pulled on his Trousers and headed down stairs.

"Good morning, master. I have prepared for you sustenance. Um, if sustenance was what you wanted for, uh, breakfast."

As Link came down the stairs, he couldn't help but chortle at the fact that Paya had grown so much since he had first met her and yet was still as meek as ever.

Quickly, Paya's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she blurted out "Um, what's so funny. I… I didn't…"

"Don't worry Paya," Link routinely replied "it's just funny to see you pregnant but hear your shy voice." Link laughed and then instantly regretted what he said.

Paya's face became solid red, which she hastily covered with her hands. "LIIIIINK!" She yelled.

"Sorry, sorry" he quickly replied. Even though laughter seemed to almost be his entire life, he hated to make Paya feel uncomfortable, especially since she was a newly wed, an expecting mother, and -for some reason- taking care of his lazy butt.

After a few moments, Paya finally stopped blushing. "Master Link," she began, "you know I, and the rest of the Sheikah, are forever indebted to you but, I must ask, that you, um, maybe don't embarrass me, if your okay with that?"

"I will and I'm sorry but you really need to stop helping me." Paya gave an innocent expression but Link knew she wasn't going to stop helping him but Link also knew that his self-importance problem gave him a bit of a confidence boost. "Look, Paya, you are seriously the nicest person ever, PLEASE DON'T BLUSH… Thank you. Anyway, Paya, everyone in the world appreciates the ridiculous amount of stuff you do for us. But, seriously your pregnant and training to become the next Sheikah elder. I mean, to be honest, your husband, Impa, and I… in that order, should be taking care of you. You shouldn't feel obligated to take care of your husband, Impa, and me… in that order."

Uncharacteristically, Paya had been listening with not a face of meekness but of amusement. "Link, you know I enjoy this," she retorted.

Link assumed an annoyed yet sympathetic face before asking "but like, how do you enjoy a life of never ending domestic chores."

After hearing this, Paya's face had transitioned from her prior unusual satisfaction to one of aimless sadness, hidden by a thick coat of kindness. "Link… You know me, I was never much of a fighter. Despite my grandma's never ending lessons, I… I guess, I just never was meant to be an active participant in the fight against evil. Honestly… I think, this is the only way I feel useful, the only way I feel I am doing what's right."

The pieces were falling into place in Link's mind and, when the last piece was in place, he finally saw the true Paya. Everything she had ever done, from falling in love with him to cleaning the statues, was always an attempt to see some value in herself. Finally, Link couldn't take it stand the thought of it and, with a voice of silent resistance, offered, "Paya… just, just look at everyone in this town. Few of them are fighters, heck most of them have never fought a monster in their lives. But, they still find value and happiness in themselves. I mean, Paya… just, I don't know, do something for yourself. Go traveling or learn to ride horses or…"

Paya, with the kindness cover-up still standing thick, cooed "Link, thank you for… um, caring for me. But, I have a child now. You know I cannot do anything like that, anymore," as she said this she began to blink quickly and bite her lip at every pause. "I… it's so crazy. I spent my life cooped up, only to… only to" at this point, she couldn't hold back the tears as they slowly rolled down her face, "find out… I would (sob) always be cooped up."

Link offered her a hug, which she took, after a bit of hesitation. Paya cried for a few more minutes. Every second was filled with the type of despair that, instead of heaping all the pain on at once, constantly ached the heart. A type of sadness, which lasts long after the eyes have stopped gushing, long after the problem is 'solved,' the kind of pain, which never seems to go away. As is the case, the pain continued once Paya stopped crying, the pain continued through breakfast, it continued through their conversations about horses and animals, it continued when Paya had left, and it showed no sign of stoping a while afterwards.

When the pain had lessened to a point were Link could forget about it, Link suddenly thought of Mipha. He remembered how he had loved everything about Mipha. He remembered loving her jabs at his recklessness, he remembered loving her pouty expression when he use to tease her about being older than him but looking younger, and, most of all, he remembered the way she use to snore. So, many bastards had told her how unladylike it was but Link had always loved her because she was Mipha, not because she was ladylike. Even now, he still would remember the sound of her snoring when he couldn't sleep. It made him feel so safe, it made him feel so loved.

But, that was only the beginning of the things he loved about her. He had never met a person so much like him in his life. She was not only a being of eternal kindness but an excellent fighter. When he was with her, there was not a thing he wanted to do without her. When he had time, he would talk with her, eat with her, spar with her, fight side by side, and, when they were older, sleep with her. Strangely though, as much as they enjoyed sleeping together, he never missed that anywhere near as much as he missed just sitting next to her or talking to her. It wasn't as if he had not enjoyed sleeping with her because he loved it, he just missed her soul so much more.

After a few more tears and thoughts for Mipha, Link finally decided it was time. He took the light scale spear and left his home. He walked through Hatano and made his way to the dueling peaks. Link had served his purpose to the best of his ability and succeeded in destroying Ganon… But that did not mean he could be happy without Mipha.

No one ever saw Link again, after that. But, a traveler in the same area, always recalls seeing red drops in a puddle he never saw again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is one of my first fanfics and, for some reason, it turned out really depressing for some reason but, I promise, the following one shots will not be as depressing. Also, if you guys have any interest in me exploring any of the specific parts of one of my one shots or if you really want to see a sequel, I would love to make one, just ask me.**


	2. Fake Constellations (Mipha)

**Before I begin, I would like to say thank you to Sekai for suggesting that I do a story from Mipha's perspective. Thanks man, this was really fun to write.**

* * *

The water wrapped around her like a tight blanket, as Mipha waded into her bed. The water was cold, she always hated when it was like that because the cold would make her dream of being alone in the rain. Sitting below a bare tree, shivering until the rain stopped. In this dream, the rain never did stop but, as miserable as she was, she was happy it didn't stop. She was happy because, when the rain stopped, she would know she would have to deal with being alone.

As Mipha thought about all of this, she began to stare deep into the stars. To distract herself, she would always focus on finding and drawing constellations in the sky. She would find shapes and animals and all the races of Hyrule. She always loved to draw the different races of Hyrule, in the sky.

Once, she had told her best, and only, friend Kodah about the constellations she had drawn and happily pointed to them. But, Kodah only laughed at her and told her the constellations she drew were fake. When Mipha tried to explain, Kodah only laughed and called her stupid. After that, Mipha never told a soul about the constellations she drew in the sky. Sometimes, Mipha hated spending time with Kodah, though she never hated Kodah as a Zora. Even though Mipha could understand the reasoning behind the decisions Kodah made and always received an apology, when Kodah realized she had made Mipha sad or when Mipha cried, she still did not enjoy spending time with her. It seemed Mipha and Kodah were incompatible as friends but Kodah was the only friend Mipha ever had. To Mipha, Kodah was the definition of the word friend. So, despite how much Kodah had hurt her one day, Mipha would always play with her again the next day. In fact, Mipha would always apologize to Kodah, when their parents forced Kodah to apologize. As a result, Mipha was always apologizing.

But, despite her limited understanding of the definition of friendship, Mipha always held out hope that individuals of the different races she saw in the stars would be her friends. She imagined they would never make her cry but always make her laugh. She imagined they would love to spar with her and help her to become even better with a spear; and, afterwards, she would practice healing them. She imagined they would provide a warm hug when she felt sad. Most of all, she imagined they would be how her mother made friends sound. Her mother had always made her excited by telling her stories about herself and her friends, when she first became queen. Mipha's heart would flutter, when she would hear about how her mother's friends had stood with her when no one else would or make sacrifices to help her or hug her when she was upset or bring her cake when she was sick or just make her feel loved. Despite how silly it was, Mipha would always secretly wish an individual from another race would love her.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. She quickly recoiled before she noticed it was just a guard. "Good morning, princess," the guard said, with a huge, almost fake, smile. Mipha was confused, at first, but when she looked around to see the moon had disappeared and the sun was in the middle of the sky, she figured it out. "Could you please follow me?"

"It is my pleasure," Mipha replied, while trying to rub the drowsiness out of her eyes. Mipha quickly got out of the water and followed the guard. As she became more and more awake, she noticed the guard seemed to be very irritable, despite the facade of the happy servant the guard had put up. Mipha began to notice the guard constantly looking back and moving her hands around, trying to find a comfortable place to put them. "Are you alright?" Mipha asked. "If there's anything I can…"

"No, no princess, I'm fine" she quickly replied with, this time, a completely fake smile. After this, they continued but Mipha assumed her pouty face for the rest of the walk.

When they stopped, they were next to the throne room. All of the doors had been shut, which allowed for no natural light, outside noises, or even Zoras at times to enter. Mipha had never seen the throne room like this before. To Mipha, it had almost seemed like their weren't any doors. She always thought of the throne room as a place of eternal happiness, the one thing she had to look forward to, when she grew older. But, after this day, Mipha would never look at the throne room the same way, again.

The guard knocked on the door and, after a few moments, the door opened. "Alright, princess. Go on in." The tone of the guard's voice scared Mipha. If the guard had simply been acting upset or irritated, Mipha knew that it was probably her own fault and she would be able to change. When a guard covered up their pain with a smile, though, then she knew pain was heading her direction.

"Thank you so much for helping me" she said before going into the throne room.

Once inside, she immediately felt cold water on her feet. She felt a chill run up her spine, as she began to walk towards her father's throne. Her father was looking directly at her with a smile but she knew it was fake. Her father had never been an expert at hiding emotions and, this time, his happiness cover-up was less thick than when he normally wore it. Mipha, realized why when she was a bit closer. His face was in a state of contradiction, with his mouth curled into a caring smile but with red droopy eyes, which he constantly blinked.

"Mipha, how are you doing my little one?" He said.

Mipha immediately assumed her pouty face again. She hated when her father, or anyone for that matter, called her little. Though, she was at least happy that her father was as obsessed with dad jokes, as usual. "I'm fine dad except for the part where your hormones caused me to, literally, get the short end of the stick," Mipha replied sarcastically.

Her father began laughing uncontrollably. At first, it seemed natural and Mipha giggled to because she, also, thought her jokes were pretty high quality. But then, her father's laughs began to turn into sobs. Mipha saw him bite his lip and blink his watery eyes. Mipha quickly ran to him and hugged his leg. "Dad! You're okay right? Do you need to be healed or something? I can…"

"Mipha…" He said through the tears.

"… Yes…" She replied.

"Last night, you became a sister."

It took her a few moments to understand what he meant but when everything finally clicked Mipha began to smile and felt warm and fuzzy. "That's amazing dad. Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much. Where's mom, I…"

"Your mother was…" Mipha looked deep into her father's eyes, where she only found anguish. "Your mother… she, she couldn't… Look Mipha… she's dead."

Mipha's entire world shattered. Her thoughts, voice, feelings were all pointless to her, now. What was the point of them, she thought. Why did every sense only work best when it was feeling pain. This led to one query after another, all about herself but relating to her mother. After what seemed like an eternity of thinking she finally decided on the only solution to the problem, she could find: 'I need to run.'

With that, Mipha ran as fast as she could out of the throne room, only stopping to pick up a spear, it was one of her talents, after all. After grabbing the spear, the way she was heading and the world around her didn't matter. She ran out of Zora's Domain and just began to run on the road. She had never been outside of the Domain but, at that moment, it didn't matter to her. She just ran and ran.

Suddenly, she collided with something. Her head throbbed, as she sat holding it in her hands. At first, she wanted to be angry at whatever it was but soon realized this type of sadness did not lend itself to anger.

Then she heard a voice, "Are you alright?" She looked up to see a Hylian boy, with a bruise on his head.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied as she looked, in awe, at his appearance, which, to Mipha, looked so different but so familiar.

"Oh good, I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking and…"

"Hey" Mipha cooed.

"Oh, um… yeah" He hastily replied.

"The bruise on your head, does it hurt?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm, like, a knave. I'll be fine."

"So, it doesn't hurt?"

"I mean it hurts but…"

"Um, could I… heal you? If your okay with that, obviously."

"Uh… okay. I mean, thank you so much."

After hearing this, Mipha stood up and was at his eye level. She then softly placed her hand on his forehead and shut her eyes, to help her concentrate while healing him.

He began to blush when she put her hand on him and he hoped she didn't feel the warmth in his face. He had never seen a Zora before and was usually never talked to anyone he was not required to speak with. But, Mipha was different, somehow. He just couldn't understand both why she was different and, most of all, why he was blushing.

After a few moments, Mipha removed her hand and was overjoyed when she saw it had worked. "How does that feel? Like, it feels perfect right? Not saying if it doesn't, I won't try again or that you have to like it, I just…"

"It does feel perfect… wow, you're… Amazing! That's so cool."

Mipha blushed and smiled a bit when she heard this, no one had complemented her on her healing abilities in a while. But, it was at this moment that she returned to Earth. She remembered why she had run away.

He seemed to immediately notice and replied "what's wrong?"

"I dunno. Well, I mean I do know but it's hard to explain and would take a while and I'm sure your busy. I mean, if your not busy, I'ld tell you but…"

"I'm not busy."

"Really, then why were you running?"

"That's a long story, too."

"Oh… um, if I tell you my long story, maybe could you tell me yours or something like that?"

He thought for a bit before saying, "that sounds pretty cool… but maybe we should know each other's names first."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Mipha," she said while extending a hand shake.  
"Awesome, I'm Link."

"Aw, that's such a great name."

"*giggle* thanks. Though, Mipha is pretty cool, too."

As they exchanged stories, the pain they had endured began to diminish. Mipha told Link about her lonely life in Zora's Domain and the loss of her mother and Link told Mipha about his inability to make friends at both his orphanage and his knight training. Time passed quickly as they talked, the day became night and Mipha found herself showing Link her constellations.

"That one's a Gerudo," she said as she pointed into the sea of stars.

"Wow, that's beautiful and very realistic based on the Gerudos I've seen," he said.

Suddenly, Mipha turned to him and said, "hey, could we be friends?"

Link's face lite up and he quickly answered, "yeah, that would be amazing." He then, without thinking hugged Mipha. Both of their faces turned red, when they realized what Link had just done. Link quickly pulled away. "Sorry, I don't really know why I…"

"It's fine… uh, could we maybe hug again?"

Link answered, "Sure!.. I mean, yeah, sounds good."

Mipha hugged Link and for a few minutes, they just lied there hugging each other. In their embrace, they both felt so loved, so safe, so happy. Neither of them wanted to ever break it. But, unfortunately, it was around this time that the Zora guards found them. When they did, they immediately embarrassed both of them by obnoxiously repeating 'aw' over and over. Afterwards, Mipha was told she had to go back home.

"Hey, thanks so much for listening to me," Mipha said.

"It's completely fine, you helped me way more," Link said while pointing at his forehead, which got a giggle from Mipha. After this, they just stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

So, Mipha broke the silence, "we can hang out, again, right? I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, that would be… um, awesome. I'll, uh, hang out with you as soon as I get time, I guess."

Mipha beamed before hugging Link, again. "You're the best friend, I've ever had!"

Link blushed, much to the amusement of the guards, before hugging back.

After this, Mipha and Link said their goodbyes. Mipha walked, with her guards, back home. It was at this point, she found her feelings to be strange. Even though she had just met Link, she trusted him more than anyone since her mother. Speaking of her mother, she still felt very depressed about her but, after meeting Link, she felt like she could be happy again. Her wish to have an individual of a different race love her, at least in a friendly way, had come true.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and I would like to give a special shout out to the followers of this story: Aspire, Scitoxiuq, and ronger97, as well as giant dragon for favoriting it, and everyone who enjoyed these one shots. You guys have really encouraged me and I hope to keep making one shots you guys will enjoy.**


	3. The Zora of the Wild

As Mipha looked up at the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, she couldn't help but remember her time with Link there. Their meeting atop the Divine Beast's flat head had been like a dream. As such, she could not believe what they said happened to Link. He had been such a great warrior, as far as she remembered. She just thought about how impossible it seemed that all those memories, all those declarations of love were just history set in stone a century ago. She couldn't believe they could never get them back.

"HEY! You awake back there, because were nearly there?" shouted the gruff Hylian, who was directing the horse.

Startled and a bit dazed, Mipha replied, "Yeah, yeah. I'm quite alright."

"Good, 'cause this dang thing ain't gonna go easy on us!" With that, he signaled his horse and they both went dashing towards the Divine Beast.

Immediately, the Divine Beast noticed their arrival and began lifting and throwing huge chunks of stone and soil toward them. These projectiles fell at them like meteorites. The Hylian was ready, though, because he had taught his horse to strafe. When the first projectile neared, the Hylian immediately signaled to the horse, who jumped to the left, dodging the projectile by such a short distance that a few drops of mud caked Mipha's left cheek. But, they had no time to worry about that, as a second projectile bolted towards them. The horse again avoided it by a hair but they had no time to celebrate as a third projectile, which they had not noticed, flew towards them. In an instant, Mipha immediately drew her bow and sent a bomb arrow into the projectile. It was blown into a million pieces upon impact, only leaving sand and mud facing away from them.

Finally, they were nearing the Divine Beast. The Hylian sped up as he prepared to launch Mipha from the horse. "You ready?!" He shouted.

"More than you know!" She confidently replied, while standing up. Without another word said, the Hylian stopped the horse dead in its tracks flinging Mipha over the Divine Beast. Because of her lack of Stamina Vessels, Mipha wasted no time in belting off four bomb arrows at the Divine Beast's shoulders. Not even looking back, Mipha, immediately, whipped out her paraglider as the Divine Beast lost its defenses.

"Best of luck, I'll see you as soon as you've saved Ordon Village" he triumphantly shouted.

"It's my pleasure!" Mipha shouted back. With that, as the Hylian road away, Mipha flew to the entrance, to finally save the soul of the one she loved. She landed on a small platform on the top of the Divine Beast and without hesitation opened the door. The room she entered into was stained with Ganon's evil and watched over by many ancient soldiers.

Mipha was just about to bolt towards the first evil eye she saw, when she heard "Hey, Mipha, I always knew you would be the one to save me." She froze, after hearing this. "Mipha, I said that I would always protect you but… I wasn't even able to protect myself. Mipha, I love you… and, I'm just so sorry you have to pick up my failures. Though, I want to say your amazing and I know you'll save me and Vah Ruta… Oh, and by the way, the map is over there to your left, you should probably use it."

When she heard this, Mipha stopped for a moment just to sort out her thoughts. She had heard such pain and sadness in his voice, which must have come from the century of imprisonment. Because of this, she became even more resolved and fought through the Beast as quickly as she could.

The entire Beast felt like blur. Her resolve was so strong that it seemed nothing could stop her. After what felt like seconds, she was standing in front of the controls. She attempted touch it but stopped when a huge mass of Ganon's evil poured out and formed in the shape of a flying sword wielder, with the stains of ancient Hylian blood, rusting the swords.

"Mipha, it was that monster that ended my life, one hundred years ago. But, I know you will succeed where I failed. Please, be careful Mipha and… I have faith in you."

The evil mass, immediately began to charge a Guardian Shot at her. Mipha pulled out her shield. She was ready. When it fired, Mipha perfectly blocked it, sending it directly into the mass and stunning it.

Mipha then took out a Royal Halberd, the only one she had found and the one she had been saving for this very situation, and placed her Barbarian gear on. With the Halberd, she stabbed deeply into the mass, cutting its health to only a small bit.

Suddenly, the mass began to regain its composure and rose high into the room. It prepared to slash into Mipha, with everything it had. Mipha saw this and stared it down. For a few seconds, they just seemed to stair at each other. But then, the mass picked up its swords and swung it down towards Mipha. Just a millisecond before it hit her, Mipha jumped out of the way. Just as she did, she saw an opening and thrust the Halberd in for the final strike.

With that, the mass streaked as it began to melt. Mipha pulled out the Halberd as the mass melted to nothing. She watched it, thinking if she had just went with Link, if she had just… been there when he needed her, she, she could of…

"Mipha!" shouted Links spirit.

Mipha turned around to find him flying towards her. "Link!" she yelled. They met in the middle of the room and hugged for what felt like hours. Neither of them wanted to let go but they eventually did, much to both of their disappointment.

Link looked so pained but happy as he said, "thank you so much Mipha, you've done what I couldn…"

"It's okay. I… I love you. I know, I use to tell you that a lot but I hated that I didn't tell you during our last day together" Mipha said in a melancholy tone.

"You know, I already knew."

"Yeah… I'm happy you felt that way" Mipha said as she looked at the floor.

"Mipha… Vah Ruta and I will help you. And, if you ever need me to take a hit for you, I will provide you that power."

"Thank you" she said through the layers of melancholy, she endured as Link faded away.

After this encounter, Mipha went off to save Hyrule and Link stayed in the Divine Beast to help Mipha in any way he could. Though, despite their facades, the pain of loss remained nearly unbearable in their hearts.

* * *

 **Hey bros, I hope you really enjoyed this story. I must admit, I am not exactly sure if I got Mipha's character right in this and I think the alternate universe in this story is a bit underdeveloped. I might attempt to redo this later, in its own story. I dunno, what do you guys think?**

 **I also want to give a shout out to Aspire, EbonySum, Pingu77, Scitoxiuq, jrjpena, DRKPaladin156, sekai, and ronger97 because your support has given me tons of confidence and I hope to keep making stories you, many others, and I enjoy.**


	4. Warmth in the Rain

It had been raining for a few minutes and Mipha sorrowfully stared at the rain. It had come out of nowhere, ruining the only time Mipha had with Link. With Mipha's monarch and Link's knight training, it seemed like they never could expect to just meet each other anymore.

Mipha had understood her feelings for Link long ago and just wanted to tell him how she felt. But, Link had been so distant since he began his training. Was there someone else? Was there a Hylian? Was Link not into women? Or, worst of all for her\

, had she been… friend zoned? All these thoughts raced around her mind as she, unknowingly, began to blush more and more.

"Uh… Mipha are you okay?" Link asked with a concerned, but a little hopeful, tone.

"Huh," Mipha said as she turned to Link and put her hand on her cheek. It was then that she realized how hard she was blushing, which is pretty terrible when your face is the lightest shade of white. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I, um… I just must have been a bit more tired than I thought. Yeah! I mean, I ran quite a bit to this cave."

"Oh, okay" he said in a bit of a sorrowful tone. "Good to hear you're alright" he quickly added, with a fake smile.

After that, the two sat in silence until Mipha, trying to keep her blush away, said "so, you must have made a ton of friends in training, huh?" Mipha gave a warm smile but in her mind she was unbelievably relieved that she was able to think so quickly. Now, she would get figure out if he was with anyone, all without directly asking. She was very proud of herself.

"Honestly…" Link replied in a bit of a discouraged tone.

"Yeah" Mipha said in anticipation, while she smiled adorably.

"Ah…" Link said, while quickly breaking eye contact and turning to look at the rain, "I haven't really. I mean, we barely get to talk, while we're in training and… I guess, I just can't really relate to them when we have time."

Mipha was a bit saddened by this. Link seemed so happy in his letters but, come to think of it, neither of them made friends very easily, as long as she had known him at least. This worried her, if she ruined her friendship with him by confessing, would they ever have make friends, again? She knew, she needed Link, at least as a friend. Was it worth the risk? "Link" she said with a melancholy tone and smile, "looks like we haven't changed that much."

They both laughed. Link, looking happier than he was before, said "yeah, especially you" -referring to her youthful body.

"Link," she said in a somewhat annoyed tone, "did you just call me young?"

"Um," Link said, after understanding the mistake he had made, "no… I just meant your sweet personality" Link said in a panic.

"Link… your just as immature as ever."

"Good thing, I have the best friend ever then, huh?"

Friend… Mipha thought. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Link was still the same understanding kid he was before. He would understand, even if he didn't like her, she thought. She had to do it, so she mustered all the courage she had. She replied, "Link, I'm really sorry if this is super sudden or whatever but, I have to say that, I love you."

Link's face turned bright red as a huge dumb smile crept across his face. "Mipha," he said in a bubbly voice, "I love you, t…"

Mipha cut him off, when she closed the distance between their mouths, kissing him. Link's eyes were open at first but he quickly closed them. Their kiss lasted a while, as neither of them wanted to pull apart.

After a while, Link finally pulled tiny bit away. He said, "Mipha, you didn't let me finish. You know this was important to me" in a teasingly pouty way.

Mipha laughed and, with a smile and bright eyes, replied "sorry, I've waited years to do that."

Link smiled even wider and said, "me too" before they kissed, again.

For Mipha, time seemed to blur as they kissed and held each other. She had never felt so happy and she knew Link hadn't either. She wanted this moment to last forever but then remembered she would have tons more like it in the future.

Unfortunately, the rain had to stop eventually and it did. After a little hesitation, the two finally got up.

"Hey" Link said, "um… I don't have to stay in the Baracks at night, do you think…"

"Yes! Of course, you can come back to Zora's Domain. You know we've kept your room vacant."

"Awesome," Link said with a smile.

They kissed one more time, before parting ways. As Mipha walked back home, she felt a warmth she hadn't felt in a while. She finally could be truthful to Link. She finally had a booooyfrieeeeeend.

* * *

 **I have to say that I don't know about this chapter. I mean, I like it but I feel it is much shorter than the others and maybe not as heavy on world building as the others. Anyway, I still like it and I h** **ope you did too.**

 **I want to give another shout out to all followers and everyone who favorited this story because you guys are the best and encourage me tons.**

 **BTW, I finally decided on the future of this one shot series and wanted to share it with you. I wanted to complete ten one shots for this series and, at the end, I wanted you guys to vote on which story you would like to see as expanded. I really hope you guys are cool with this idea and are already choosing favorites (but you better not choose the first one because it kind of has an ending already... though if it ends up with the most votes, we'll have to see).**


	5. A Reflection of a Different Red and Blue

Hyrule Castle Town, it was the grey metropolis that, as if it were a tree, sucked the life out of the ground and, yet, blossomed on the top. It was the kinda city, everybody who was anybody wanted to live in; well, anyone who didn't quite know what to expect. Though, I guess even those who lived there and knew the hardships couldn't think of leaving. It was the place of beautiful dreams and some terrible nightmares.

Looking back on it know, it is not really that hard to see such a dangerous plot being hatched there. But, then again, I was oblivious when I was young. And, that is where my story starts. With a little shy but tough crimson Zora princess, who gave up her title both to define herself and move in with the love of her life. My story began, when I saw castle town for the first time, from the inside.

I had been carrying that, ugh, worthless sack for days and my back felt as if it were about to break. It held most of my belongings as I, in my youthful shyness, refused my father's offer of a carriage or some help from him or my younger brother because I did not want to cause a fuss. Of course, what I called, my 'few' belongings felt just slightly annoying to carry when I started off from Zora's Domain but then came the mountain trail, which was pretty bad but I was okay. Then I carried it half way through Central Hyrule, which was really tough and I was super tired but I thought I could make it… Then came the final stretch, by the time I made it to the Gate of Castle Town, I literally wanted to collapse.

Luckily, I had someone to collapse into. "Mipha!" I remember him saying with this adorable excitement as he ran towards me. I remember, suddenly, the pain from my long trip… still hurt but, at least, I was then able to enjoy the reason I had traveled so far. I wanted to go and hug him but, unfortunately, I was beyond tired and my legs felt terrible. So, I decided, since Link was pretty close already, I could just wait for him to get to me.

He jumped to hug me, when he finally made it to me, which toppled us to the floor. Strangely enough, I was not angry. I just laughed and kissed his cheek before he helped me up. "You need any help with your bags?" he asked sympathetically.

"Usually, I would say no. In fact, I still kinda want to say no because I am quite tough and you know that. But… I'm kinda tired. So, if you were by any chance willing…" I said with a tone that was half serious and half joking.

"It is my pleasure" he said in a teasing way, while taking my (evil) sack.

"Link… how dare you?" I asked, while I added a bit of seriousness to my joking tone.

"Well… I guess, I ran the risk of a rebuke, to hear your sweet laughter, once again. Have I succeeded, my dear Mipha?"

"Hmmm, let me think… nah, you failed" I said sarcastically. "Maybe, try jump hugging me next time."

"Okay, okay, sorry for stealing your catchphrase but I did kinda want to take you to our new home."

"Oooh, OUR new home…" I said jokingly. But then, I began to speak in a voice, which mixed the happiness I was experiencing with disbelief. "Our new home" I said with longing in my voice. I remember, I turned to Link and kissed his cheek. "Link, I'm so crazily happy right now, I just… I dunno how to properly…"

Before I could finish, he softly kissed my lips. He then said, "Mipha, I think I feel literally the exact same. So, you don't have to explain."

I remember my mouth stretched into a smile that was so big that it began to cramp. But, I didn't care. In fact, I also remember becoming a bit impatient at this point and asking "Awesome, so could we get to our house, then?"

"It's my…" I gave him a soft punch to the arm before he could finish. "Ah, point taken."

"Oh no, I didn't hurt you right? I mean, I can…"

"Nah, you didn't. Thanks, though."

"Well, it is my pleasure." I said in a snarky way as he began to lead me to the place, which I still call home, today.

As we walked, I remember us talking about random things, which popped into our mind. Truly, many of them do not seem interesting to me, at all, now. But, at the time, it felt as if Calamity Ganon would roar to life if we did not discuss them. These random discussions distracted us as we went to our home.

When we arrived, I finally began to realize just how different Hylians were from Zoras. Our home was not, and continues to not be, a full building but is instead the second floor of an old looking house in East Hyrule Castle Town. Though, I remember that I loved it the first time we went inside. The tiny home was cozy and, I guess, that's all we needed.

"Nice place, huh?" Link said sarcastically, as I snapped out of my blissful review of the room.

"Yeah, I love it." I said earnestly.

Link seemed a bit confused and surprised by my response. "Oh, cool."

"What do you mean, 'oh cool?' This place is awesome."

"Well, any place is perfect when you are here" he said with a cute smile.

I returned with a sarcastic frown and said, "I still can't quite understand, why I love your cheesiness… but" I said as I put my face close to his, "I don't think, I care." I kissed him, I just loved my boooooyfrieeeeend so, so much and I still do.

For a while we just sat on our bed and talked about more unimportant conundrums. We just enjoyed wasting time together and we were quite good at it. Unfortunately, Link still had a job.

"Mipha?" he asked in a bit of discouraged voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I replied.

"I'm sorry to leave, you know after we just got you moved in, but I need to get to work."

"Awww"

"I mean, I'll be back tomorrow. You know how Hyrule is about training the knights."

"I do… it's just annoying. Even though it isn't really anyone's fault."

"Yeah…" We sat in silence for a bit. Just looking at each other and occasionally looking away. But, finally Link began to get up.

"Anyway, there's some food in the cupboard. So, like… just make yourself at home and I'll be back tomorrow," he said as he got to the door.

"Okay, but one thing before you go" I said as I walked towards him.

"Wha…" I kissed him, again. After a short while, we had to pull apart. "Mipha, you know I love you but, maybe, you could stop interrupting me with kisses."

"Fine" I said, while rolling my eyes.

After that, Link left and I stayed. I walked around our little home exploring every possible inch of the one room. Eventually, after finding that the simple room was -indeed- a simple room, I ate some kind of greens and looked out the window.

I remember the city seemed so beautiful at night -as the sun had set, while I was moving in. There were lights everywhere and they shined a red color on the otherwise blue streets. Everything seemed perfect but that view of the city shattered when I saw someone holding their stomach outside.

At first, I thought it might have just been someone with a stomach ache. But, when they entered the light, I saw light reflect off of their armor and a red trail from where they had been. Without a thought, I grabbed my spear and ran towards him. Within seconds, I was next to him. I quickly asked, "are you alright, I can heal you?"

"Oh really," he said in a strangely relaxed tone "but who will heal you."

"Wha…" I tried to say before he exploded into red smoke and transformed into a member of the Yiga clan. I was caught by surprise, giving the assassin the perfect opportunity to knock the spear out of my hand. The assassin laughed before slashing his sickle at me.

I jumped to the right only to smash into a pot. At first, all I could think about was the pain in my shoulder but in only a second the assassin was attacking me again. That was when I noticed the pot lid, which brought up just in time to protect from his attack. Luckily enough, his sickle got stuck in the pot lid, giving me an opening. I slipped my right arm out of the shield and through my left fist at his face. It collided with him, forcing him to drop his weapon and hit the wall.

Seeing my chance, I threw away the pot lid and dashed for my spear. I grabbed it and turned around to see the assassin had pulled his sickle out of the lid. He charged me one last time, which was not very smart. As he swiped at me, I dodged just in time and let loose a flurry of stabs, which knocked him unconscious.

Finally, he was down. After that ordeal, it took me a few moments to figure out what to do with him. First, I thought that I needed to ties his hands behind him so he wouldn't be able to teleport away, which I did quite quickly. But, after that, I was not quite sure. I did not know the city or where the guards of it were. Though, after a moment of thinking, I decided the best plan, I had, was to find one.

I dragged his butt for about a few minutes before finding a guard. Unfortunately, he was drunk at a bar.

"Excuse me, um, do you know where the barracks are?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Oh don't you worry" he said in a drunkin tone. "I can get back home little one."

"Um, I'm pretty old, ya kn…"

"Aw, how cute. Oh, you are a real grown up, you little Hylian."

I remember thinking 'seriously' and being quite annoyed. Fortunately the bartender turned out to be a very nice person.

"The barracks are about few steps from here. Just turn right when ya leave and you'll be there in a few moments." She said in a kind but weathered voice.

"Oh, thank you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. These guards ain't usually so great."

"Heh heh, yeah. I'm Mipha" I said while raising my hand.

"Wait, like, Princess of the Zora Mipha or somefin' like that?"

"Well, not anymore but… somefin'"

"Um, what are ya… oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's quite alright."

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I'm Telma" she said as she grabbed and shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you but anyway, I need to go. Thanks for helping me, though" I said as I finally began pulling the assassin.

"Hey, thank you for helping clean up the streets. There's always a place here for heroes."

"Thanks" I said as I finally left and began moving towards the barracks. It took only a few moments after that to get there. Finally, I had made it and, because by this point the assassin was beginning to get annoyed, I pulled him in quickly.

"Hey what are you doing, here!?" shouted a guard, who pointed a weapon at me. "Hey guys we got someone, here."

"Um…" I began in a tone that was mixed with annoyance and fear, "I just came to give you this Yiga Assassin, who attacked me. You see, I'm new here and I don't quite know what to do when this kind of thing happens."

"Well, I could assume you were new here" she said, which quite annoyed me but I kept quite anyway. "Anyway, we'll take him off your hands," she said. And, the guards did but before I could leave the guard asked "Hey, you wouldn't have time for any questioning, would you?"

At first, I just wanted to go home. But, I did not have anything to do and I was a nice person. So, I told the guard, "sure."

"Fantastic, follow me" the guard said, while she showed me to a vacant room. When we both were seated, she asked "So, is there any reason the Yiga would be after you?"

"Honestly…" I began, "yeah. I use to be the Princess of the Zora and I'm in love with and living with the Champion of Hyrule."

The guard's eyes were extremely wide at this point, "really?"

"Um, indeed, yes," I said in a truthful tone.

"Wow… sorry, I didn't quite expect to have someone so important in here" she said in a bit of an embarrassed way.

"Oh, no no. It's fine," I jokingly replied.

"Really? Oh, thank the Goddess. Well, that answers that."

"Actually," I interrupted, "I don't think the assassin knew me, though. When he tried to trick me, he gave a sort of standard answer. It didn't even seem that he was ready to fight someone, known for being a warrior."

"Hm… that is interesting" she said as she thought. I remember she seemed to go back and forth on something in her head. I thought this because her eyes moved all about and she seemed to alternate between an excited and melancholy face. "Um, Princess Mipha…"

"Please, just call me Mipha."

"Alrighty then, Mipha, would you by any chance be interested in helping us a bit."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, you see we, as guards, have not received the training that the knights have and we've been facing cuts to our budget, ever since the King began shifting his funds to uncover the guardians. But… with your help, we could fight back against these Yiga attacks.

"Wait, Yiga attacks. As in, there have been more?"

"Yeah. Recently, the Yiga have been attacking random civilians. Most of us can barely take on one, let alone the increasing number in this city. We've tried to infiltrate the Yiga gangs here but the Yiga Clan treats Hylians with suspicion. But you… You, I assume, are far better of a fighter than any of us and you're a Zora. You could help us take apart the whole group in Castle Town."

When she said that, I felt a wave of excitement wash over me. This was a chance to finally find myself. Be the one I wanted to be. "Yes! I will work for you."

"Fantastic. Welcome to the Castle Town guards. Mipha" she said while extending a hand.

I took it and said, "Thank you, mam. Um… but what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Captain Alfon and I want to thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasu… Um, it isn't morning is it?"

"Just about to be, why?"

"Hyli, Link'll be worried sick. Look, could we talk about this… um, I guess it would now be, tonight?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" I shouted and ran back home. When I got there, I found Link about to open the door.

"Mi…" he said before I jumped and hugged him. "Mipha, I thought we agreed you would stop interrupting me with kisses."

"Ugh" I began, "this is a hug not a kiss." After that hug we went inside and I told him all about my night.

"That's weird" he said in a tired voice, "you think we can talk about it after some sleep, though."

"Yes, please" I said, as I joined him in bed and we instantly fell into a deep sleep. Little did I know, my new job would end up saving his life and his old job would save mine.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter and I hope you guys like this one. I have been a bit busier than usual but I hope to return to updating once a day tomorrow. Until then, I hope that this story is worth it.**

 **BTW, I also wanted to say that I am thinking of working on a special project after the end of this collection of one shots, in addition to the story based on one of these. I hope you'll like it, though I'm not sure if I'll have time to make it (fingers crossed).**


	6. Shards of Illumination

**Sorry for making such a short story, I have unfortunately not had as much time as I hoped. I hope you still enjoy these stories and I really want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Your support means so much to me. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Those reviews gave me the confidence to keep writing and they have, in many cases, given me great insight into what I could do. I hope you guys continue to support me, despite the ridiculously long time I take.**

 **This is another of the more depressing stories and I hope I tackled the subject of the story with respect. If not, please notify me so I may make the adjustments necessary.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and the rest of the stories to come.**

* * *

Link and the champions had won and the Great Calamity was averted. The destruction of the kingdom and the rest of Hyrule was not complete but that did not mean the kingdom had come out unscathed. Castletown was almost completely destroyed, as were the rest of the towns and villages throughout Hyrule. Though, the area, which suffered the most destruction was clearly Zora's Domain. The cave, which had served the Zora for generations, had completely collapsed, leaving the Zora with nothing but tents, puddles, and an open lake to live in.

One certain crimson Zora was sleeping, finally, getting a moment of sleep before a certain Hylian came to wake her up.

"Hey, Mipha…" Link said before he discovered she was sleeping. "Oh, sorry."

"Ugh, Liiiiink" Mipha said in a tired and annoyed voice. "You know, I think talking to you is a pleasure but I seriously just got to sleep."

"Sorry, is there anything I can do to help get ya…" Link began in a worried voice.

"Nope, you ruined my sleep… But, it's fine, I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Really," he said, while looking puzzled. But, when he saw Mipha's distraught face, he quickly said, "okay."

Mipha began walking, knowing Link would follow. They walked up a hill, which overlooked the small tent city, which was now the only home of the Zora. When they made it to the top, Mipha sat, with her legs crossed, and held her head in her hands as she gazed at it. Link sat next to her in the same way and for a few moments they just looked at the dark tent city, before them.

"What do I do?" Mipha said in a hopeless tone, as she stared blankly into the tent city.  
Link wanted to answer with some kind of overly positive and optimistic response, such as 'rebuild cause nothing can hold you down.' But, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy and he wanted Mipha to know he understood. So, he just sat there thinking of what to say. So, they just stared into the blackness.

After going back and forth on what to say, he finally answered, "Mipha, I know things look hopeless but, to me, you are the best person in the world and I know you'll get the Zora out of this… I just, Mipha, you are so amazing. I know, you'll get us through this." Link then turned to Mipha before adding, "I'll be here no matter what."

Mipha gave him an uneasy but hopeful smile, "Link… thanks." She stretched out her arms and Link, knew what she meant. They both hugged in the moonlight above the sleeping Zora. Things seemed so bleak, there did not seem to be any hope. But, after that day, Mipha and Link worked tiredly to rebuild Zora's domain.


	7. You Knew it was Coming

Mipha and Link were the model students. They never stayed out too late. They always budgeted their time for studying, sleeping, extra-curricular activities, and in-class participation. They rarely ate out and were pros at packing their own food. And, they always diligently studied together after school. Though, one day, Link seemed a bit distracted.

Mipha found Link staring somewhere, every time she looked up from her book. At first, Mipha just thought Link's brain was fried after studying for an hour straight and that he needed to take a break. So, she ignored his strange behavior for a while. She returned to studying the History of Hyrule's Wars. She was up to the part, where the Hero of Warrirors beats up a bunch of Gorons before discovering that they were on the same side. She found this part a bit strange, in fact she found this specific Hyrule War to be a bit outlandish. After a few minutes, she could not keep it to herself.

"Hey, Link" she said, quietly, as she lifted her head up. "Have you made it to the part where the Hylians and Gorons…" she said as she saw him still staring somewhere. "Uh, Link… you okay?" she asked in a sightly louder voice.

"Huh?" Link said as he snapped out of his daze. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? What were you looking at?" She asked as she turned her head.

"Nothing!" he shouted as Mipha's eyes caught the sight of Zelda, sitting across the library from them. After Link shouted, everyone seemed to give them the stink eye, though no one said the, much dreaded 'shhh.' Link and Mipha, quickly looked back at their books but, as soon as everyone returned to what they were doing, Mipha looked at Zelda, then Link, with a sadness she couldn't fully understand.

For the rest of their study time, Link only made occasional glances at Zelda, most of which Mipha missed. She tried to think about the ridiculousness of the Hero of Warriors finding out his greatest weakness was the darkness in his heart but then defeating the darkness in less than five minutes but she couldn't. Link was on her mind and she couldn't figure out why. She had always enjoyed Link's company and he had always been a person whom she trusted but she had never thought she liked him in that way. Sure, she had felt extremely happy when Link had agreed to go to the few dances offered by their school with her but it wasn't as if she thought they were soul mates or anything. But, why was she so sad? She just could not understand.

"Mipha," Link said, unexpectedly. Mipha snapped out of her train of thought and noticed the library was shutting down. "Ya ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, it would be my pleasure," she quickly replied. 'I must have lost track of time,' she thought.

Mipha and Link began to pack up their pencils, notes, and books into the bags Mipha, for some reason, had always hated. They began walking towards East Castletown, as Link lived in the Castletown orphanage and Mipha lived with the Zora's Ambassador to the Kingdom of Hyrule, while she studied, located there.

As she walked, Mipha began to think about Link. She didn't want to get in the way of his happiness and, as his best friend, she knew she should be helping him find love, not pondering strange, cryptic feelings. So, she finally asked, "So, were you looking at anyone special Link?" in a teasing tone.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Zelda. Mipha, I was just thinking about my what I'm going to be doing in the future" replied Link, sarcastically.

Mipha's mind went straight to a more suggestive interpretation of what Link had said. "W-what you'll be d-d-doing?" She responded in an embarrassed tone, while feeling both a depressing and fearful wave of emotion wash over her.

"Mipha!" He quickly shouted. "I mean what my responsibilities will be as a knight, not, ya know, 'doing' it…" he said quickly. After a short moment, though, he started to speak in a more playful tone, "dang, Mipha, when did you get such a perverted mind?"

Mipha's face was hot and she could not, in any way, understand how she felt about what Link had just said. She knew it would probably help Link, the most, if she were to just say, something like: 'is it the responsibility of a knight, to fawn over Princess Zelda' or 'oh, so you were just trying to save Princess Zelda from less-worthy suitors.' But, she just did not want to. She did not want to know if Link had a crush. For some reason, she just could not bare it. She just wanted Link to not be interested in Zelda. 'Why do I want that?' She thought. 'Why can't I just be happy for my friend?' Though, despite her best efforts, she decided to take Link at his word. "Sorry, I should have just trusted you."

Mipha then turned, her head, away from Link and began walking faster. Link seemed to be a bit distraught by this. He seemed to have been expecting a different answer. Though, he just caught up with Mipha and continued to walk with her. They went the rest of the way in silence.

When they came to the Zora Ambassador's residence, Mipha quickly said, "well, this is my stop!" And, after doing this, she quickly began walking towards the door.

Before Mipha could put her hand on the doorknob, Link shouted, "I, um, can't wait to see you tomorrow Mipha!" Mipha, when she heard this, quickly turned around to see Link, with a bit of red in his cheeks, shyly raise his hand to wave. Mipha quickly waved, while giving a small smile. After this, Link began walking a bit quickly toward the orphanage. Mipha watched him, until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

When he was gone, Mipha opened the door and, practically, ran to her room. When she got there, she fell into her bed and began worming her way into a comfortable position. Once she found a position, which she enjoyed, her mind was filled with questions about Link. 'Why had he said he couldn't wait, if they saw each other every day? Why was there red in his cheeks? Why was he so silent, when Mipha said she trusted Link -wouldn't he usually make a joke? Was there any meaning to this or was Mipha simply hallucinating because of her crush on Link?…' When that last thought crossed Mipha's mind, she finally realized it was true. She did have a crush on Link, wether or not it was distorting her view of Link's actions.

After wasting time staring at the ceiling and thinking about Link, for quite a while, she decided that she was wasting her time thinking about this. She was, after all, the first Zora admitted into the Royal Hyrulian Academy and she didn't have time to worry about crushes, even ones from close childhood friends. Though, she could see she was not going to be very productive that night. At this point, she remembered she had finished tomorrows work a few days prior and she was not very hungry as she had eaten a large lunch. So, she decided it was probably a good time to get some sleep.

She blew out the candles and, immediately, closed her eyes. That whole night, she could think of nothing but Link.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I have been extremely lazy and... yeah, I've been lazy and I'm sorry about that. Though, I just wanted to say that you guys have been crazy supportive, despite my long times between chapters, and I am incredibly happy that you are so nice.**

 **I hope you continue to like my stories and I, also, hope to begin posting them in shorter intervals.**


	8. An Anxious Endless Night

The moon glistened red, which cast a soft light on the grey battlefield. Apart from the blue and red dots, which paced up and down the streets, the whole town was abandoned. As the dots moved, they routinely stepped and cracked the bones of the soldiers, without a single care. When two of the dots met, most of the time they would simply discover they were on the same side and pass each other but, when they found an enemy, two or more of them would just endlessly fire until one was completely destroyed and the other was so badly damaged, that it could barely move. So, the Guardians went about their business of killing and destroying, without a thought. Though, despite this abhorrent sight, Mipha only saw hope.

Link and she had been fighting this war for years and finally it was nearing its end. Indeed, when Ganon had reincarnated as a Hylian war lord, the entire kingdom was completely caught off guard. Under this disguise, Ganon's spies were not only able to steal many of the Guardians but to conquer a vast portion of Hyrule. Even the Divine Beasts were unable to stop Ganon, as he was able to keep the hostages of Hyrule close to his army.

This army was also huge as he had been able to form a collation of the monsters of Hyrule, the Yiga clan, Gerudo traditionalists, and the traitors of Hyrule. For quite some time, Ganon and his army had been invincible. After the initial conquering of Castletown -the champions, Link, and the monarchs, luckily, escaped- Ganon had conquered nearly every part of Central Hyrule and seemed to have been planning a conquest of Kakariko and Hatano next.

Fortunately, after sustaining heavy casualties, the Hylian and Zora army, for which Link and Mipha served, were able to cut off the advancing vanguard and force it to surrender just outside of Kakariko. For a years after this, Link, Mipha, and the rest of warriors continued to slowly take back the land and, finally, now they were in Ganon's last stronghold. This was why Mipha saw positivity in the double suicide of the guardians. She only saw the phoenix that was the end of the war in the flames and the new life in the ashes.

Mipha had been on watch for quite a while with nothing but the decayed guardians to report. She severely disliked this job because it always forced uncertain emotions on her. While, at one moment, she would be tense, the next moment she would feel bored. It never made any sense to her and only drove her mad, as she watched with crazed eyes. She just hated the job and it was nearly impossible for her to get over.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. She, quickly, jumped away and pulled out her trident within seconds. "Sorry" whispered Link, when she noticed it was him. He had his hand on the back of his head and was making the type of smile a person only makes when they put themselves in an extremely awkward situation.

Mipha, gave a very unamused smile, even though she was actually very happy to see him. She let out a deep sigh and put away her trident before saying "It's quite alright. So, is there a problem or anything?"

"No, no, I… I just couldn't sleep and so I thought, you know, I could, maybe, keep a look out with you. Is tha…"

"Yes!" She said in a quite loud whisper. After a few seconds she realized how awkward she sounded and quickly added "I mean, I hate this job anyway."

Link with a slight blush, said "okay." They both sat on the floor and looked out at the cracked stone of Castletown. After a few moments of silence, Link added "thanks, by the way."

Mipha smiled and happily said, "It's my pleasure, Link. I mean, you know that I rather enjoy spending time with you. I… I was just frightened by you and things are so, so awkward now. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do" Link said as he stared blankly at the rubble. For a few moments, they sat again in silence, before Link turned to Mipha and blushed as he said, "You know, I still love you…"

Mipha's face curled into a goofy smile, a type of smile she had not made in years, and she turned to see Link was blushing as much as she was. "Hey, Link" she cooed, "Could I…?"

"Yeah" he quickly but softly replied. Without further hesitation, Mipha softly kissed Link in the moonlight. When the first kiss ended, they added another and another and, by the time they had put kissing on hiatus, they had made up for all the lost time in the war.

Slowly, they relaxed into each other, with their arms around each other and their shoulders and heads gently resting together. In a happy and melancholy state, Link asked, "How much longer do you think this war will go on?"

Mipha, who, before hearing this, had been happier than she had since the war began to feel down. But, she still optimistically said, "Look out at the Guardians. Ganon has about ten of them left. As they are destroyed, we come closer to the end."

As she said this, a Guardian was destroyed by the rubble of a building, which had fallen, when it passed. As they saw it vaporize, the true melancholy of war set in, the happy annihilation, the delight in the suffering of something else (even if it was just a machine). They continued to hold each other and watch the Guardians, until the sun rose on another day of fighting.

* * *

 **Hey bros, so sorry for another super long time between updates, my life has been weird lately. I am really hoping to get the final two stories for this series finished in a timely manner. But, if not, I just want to say thanks for supporting me, even when I take forever to post uploads.**

 **With this story, I again tried to go for the war angle and I did make a few changes to the original story to create this alternative universe. Though, some of the changes are not completely apparent in this story. But hey, I'm sure you'll be able to figure them out and if not they're not super important to understanding the story.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to give a shout out to my story's followers and people who have added it to their favorites because you really make me feel good about my writing and encourage me to keep writing.**

 **I, also, want to thank my reviewers because you guys have given me tons of encouragement and helpful constructive criticism. So, if any of you guys have any opinion at all on any of these stories, feel free to post it.**

 **Lastly, I would just like to thank everyone who has read my story. So, many people -from around the world- have read it and that is amazing to me. Thanks so much because your support really gives me hope and makes me want to write more.**


	9. Back in Red

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you so much for sticking with me despite my overly long hiatus. Now, I'm not going to be like a typical bum and pretend that my life was super hard and anyone who got tired of waiting was evil because I promised something and I haven't finished delivering. I'm sorry about that.**

 **Though, now I'm back and I hope you guys like my newest story. I also promise to upload the final one shot of this series in a shorter time-span than last time... though, that isn't very hard.**

 **Honestly, this story is a pretty ridiculous comedy and is very unlike what I've been doing so far. But, I thought it would be somewhat funny to make a spoof of the whole fanfic genre and my own fanfic writing, as well. I really hope you enjoy it and I swear to return to a more serious style for the final one-shot.**

 **Also, I wanted to say that some of you guys have been leaving awesome comments telling me that you want a continuation of certain chapters. While I wuve that you guys are doing that, I did actually plan to decide by having a poll after I release the final chapter. So, please leave up the comments because they're super encouraging and make me super happy but know that the continuation will be counted by the poll.**

 **Anyway, this forward has been super long and you guys have been waiting long enough, already. So, I hope you enjoy the story and I also hope to not go on super long hiatus again.**

* * *

It had worked, wow! Everything that was so bad, was now not so bad. How could it had have been so simple. All Mipha had to do was wish. Suddenly, Mipha had herself back. She had come back to life, after the calamity. And, it was all thanks to the power of love (because that's how life works).

Now, she was finally ready to be with Link. She, as a strong and independent female heroine, had no other aspirations other than romance and she was finally going to fulfill the, totally canon by the way, destiny, which was her destiny and what she was meant to do, and, did I mention, it was cannon (and anyone who disagrees with Lipha… Mink… Link X Mipha is a silly billy).

Anyway, she was finally ready to return to Link, but first her attire needed to be explained in excruciating detail. She wore a pair of softly knit cotton socks (sheep don't seem to exist in the Zelda Universe, so it probably couldn't have been wool) underneath some comfy white and red running shoes. Above such a great choice of footwear, were a pair of red pants, below a long but well fitted white shirt. Mipha looked adorable (is a fact so don't even try to dispute it). Unfartunately, Mipha fell asleep after such a large portion of the story was devoted to talking about her clothes, which was all just a build up to make a ridiculously terrible joke.

After, Mipha discovered that the description of her clothing, which she had never been interested in because she never wore any, was over, she awoke and jumped to her feet, which had been left a few inches away from her. Once she had reattached her feet, she began running to Link, without getting tired even once. When she had, finally, made it to him, she realized she never discovered his location but it was alright because this is just a fanfic, anyway.

There he was… Link, so handsome. He was wearing… *ten boring minutes later* …and his head was bare, revealing his thick golden locks. Mipha was asleep, again, from the overly long description of his clothes but when she woke up, she was starstruck, again, by the one she loved.

Everything was moving in slow motion. It had been so long since she had seen his beautiful beauty and she had missed him so much. Every second in… Heaven… uh, wherever Hyrulians go after they die, had been spent missing him. And, now, he was right here, right in front of her. He was beautiful and so was she, their merry-sue characterization was off the charts.

As he turned to face her, everything was beautiful for them both. Fifth Grade Versions of themselves were pulling them together, the cranes were flying, the power of family had stopped a satellite from crashing into the planet, and no one was getting any of these references. Everything was perfect, everything was amazing, and no one was sad, as Link turned. Mipha had tears in her eyes and so did Link because their allergies had been acting up all morning.

Finally, Link looked at Mipha. Every breath in his body had been removed by the strength of a minotaur, who luckily walked away when it noticed it was interrupting, and Link's eyes gazed upon the long lost love he hath lost four score and twenty-five years ago. The leaves had unhinged themselves from the ever extending branches of their shrewd Hylian oak trees and were descending at a slow rate. Link could not words.

Finally, again, he vibrated the fickle fibers of his vocal cords and gave birth to the word, "Mipha."

Mipha, after hearing such a glorious sound from the one she had once called her long lost lover but now didn't cause he was right there, was awestruck by how glorious the sound had been digested as. She mustered the endless courage, which abides in all lovers (I swear) and brought her mouth to utter the sound, "Yes…"

Stay Tuned for Part 2…

Two months of Hiatus, later

Part 2

Mipha and Links hearts were had been skipping beats for the past few minutes, luckily paramedics were on the scene and had restarted their hearts. After thanking the paramedics as, the paramedics left and Link and Mipha were left with nothing but each other and the beautiful battling colors in their souls.

Finally, Mipha mustered up the courage. She let out words, "I love you and stuff." She blushed harder than she, like, usually blushed.

Link had a choice to make, he could either be honest and live happily ever after or lie for literally no reason so that the author could feel edgy and avant-guard. What would he choose? The suspense, literally, killed the audience (and that is the only reason why there aren't millions of favorites for this masterpiece).

After some hard pondering, Link finally let his heart speak. "Thump, thump, thump" it said (that means 'I love you, too'). Then, what every single person who read the title knew would happen from the very beginning, happened. They kissed and lived happily ever after and maybe even had a kid or something. But first, they walked off into the sunset, knowing that this was by far the unsatisfying ending, which a bunch of dopey eyed fans had waited months for… and the author somewhat cared, though, not enough to change the ending. So, they lived happily ever after, yay!

The End, Great! Outstanding! Amazing! 10/10 IGN! "It's like Shrek with guns" GameInformer.


End file.
